Schneewittchens Apfel
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Abie se asfixia entre la gente en la fiesta, así que sale afuera. Pero alguien no dejará que se quede sola tan fácilmente... ¡Felicidades, Nuri!


**Bueno, aquí un pequeño One-Shot xD**

**Este es de mi querida Abie Rayner, ya de vuelta a los 15 añitos, y Axel Blaze xDD el chico que la descubrió.**

**Tengo planeado hacer un one contando como se encontraron, pero ya lo haré en otro momento xD**

**En fin, os dejo leer, aunque es un poco raro xD**

**Por cierto, el título, Schneewittchens Apfel, está en Alemán, y significa "La manzana de Blancanieves" xD**

**Bueno, espero que os guste ^^**

_**¡Biquiños, primita! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Se que Axel no es precisamente de tus favoritos, pero va por ti xD**_

_**[...]**_

Abie estaba en el balcón de la casa de Jude.

Estaba sentada sobre la balaustrada de piedra, mirando el gran jardín, iluminado por el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas.

Iba disfrazada de la princesa Blancanieves, ya que era el cumpleaños de Nuria, y habían decidido disfrazarse de personajes de cuento. Se había ondulado su largo pelo negro, y llevaba una pequeña cinta roja. Su vaporoso vestido era de color beige, con corsé y varias partes rojas.

Hacía ya unas horas que la fiesta ya había empezado, pero se estaba asfixiando ahí dentro, entre tanta gente, así que había decidido salir a tomar el aire.

Quería estar sola.

Pero era evidente que él no se lo iba a permitir.

- ¿No puedes ir a molestar a otra persona? -Dijo mientras notaba como el chico se acercaba silenciosamente.

- Molestarte a ti es mucho más divertido, princesita.

Habían hecho que Axel Blaze y ella fueran pareja en la fiesta, así que él iba vestido de príncipe, a conjunto con ella.

El chico se acercó a ella, y apoyó sus manos en la balaustrada, junto al cuerpo de Abie.

- Mira que eres pesado. ¿Cuando dejarás de llamarme princesita?

- Cuando dejes de comportarte como una.

Abie suspiró, y decidió pasar de él.

Por una gran parte, no soportaba a ese chico.

Era tan arrogante, tan serio, tan prepotente... Era un idiota.

Solo de pensar que aun tendría que aguantarlo durante unas horas más... le daban escalofríos.

Pero bueno, tendría que hacer el esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? -Dijo Axel, intentando comenzar una conversación.

- Solo quería alejarme un poco de los demás. Necesito estar a solas para pensar. Aunque se que en realidad a ti no te importa lo más mínimo lo que a mí me pase.

- ¿Y en qué piensas?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- ¿Siempre eres así de cerrada?

Abie se sorprendió y se giró un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, indignada.

Pero no dijo nada.

Sin embargo, Axel no tenía pensado abandonar.

- Imagino que si te cuesta tanto hablar con la gente es solo por lo que te ocurrió con Dark. En ese sentido te entiendo bastante bien, a mí tampoco me resulta fácil hablar sobre mí.

La chica se encogió un poco, sintiendo un escalofrío.

No le gustaba que ese chico comprendiera tan bien lo que sentía a veces.

Se sentía demasiado observada cuando hablaba con él.

Pero aun así... había algunas veces en las que sentía que podía contarle lo que fuera.

Como cuando se encontraron a solas por primera vez.

Dos años después de haber fingido su muerte, Axel la había descubierto.

Habían tenido una gran discusión, y finalmente Abie había aceptado contarle lo ocurrido. Donde había estado todo ese tiempo, y por qué había mentido.

Fue Axel el que consiguió con unas simples palabras que la chica volviera, que revelara lo sucedido...

Era bueno manipulando a la gente, todo había que decirlo. Tenía un extraño poder sobre ella.

- ...Padre me solía decir que solo debía confiar en él y en Will -Logró decir-. Que nunca debía contar nada sobre mí a nadie más.

- ¿Aun sigues llamándolo padre?

- Se que puede resultar equivocado, pero a pesar de todo... él es el único padre que he tenido. No puedo evitar quererle.

Axel la miró fijamente, paciente y atento a lo que la chica pretendía decir.

- Se que... Ray hizo muchas cosas malas. Lo se, yo lo vi todo con mis propios ojos. Pero él me crió, y siempre estuve acostumbrada a ver bien lo que hacía. Y lo creas o no, era un buen padre. Me da igual que solo quisiera aprovecharse de mi fuerza, que me utilizara... Yo se que en el fondo me apreciaba como a una hija. Siempre me trató como si fuera de su sangre.

- ...

- Padre no era malo... solo era un hombre triste. Y esa tristeza lo destruyó. Por eso empezó a hacer todas esas cosas.

El chico suspiró, y miró hacia otro lado.

Nunca iba a poder perdonar lo que Dark había hecho, lo que le había pasado a su hermana por su culpa, lo que había pasado con Elsie, lo del abuelo de Mark... Eran demasiadas cosas.

Pero le resultaba tan extraño escuchar esas cosas... Sin duda Abie conocía a un Ray Dark que nadie conocía.

- Nunca lo había mirado de ese modo. Hablas de él como si fuera el centro de tu universo.

- Y en gran parte es así. Estoy viva gracias a él. Me crió, me dio un nombre, hizo que desarrollara todo mi potencial... Me dedicó mucho tiempo e hizo muchas cosas por mí. Y créeme, que un hombre como él quisiera consentir todos los caprichos de una niña como yo... tiene mucho mérito. Después de todo lo que hizo por mí... le hubiera dado incluso mi vida.

- Creo que en el fondo te comprendo bien... La verdad es que tú y yo somos parecidos.

La chica le mostró el principio de una sonrisa, para después volver a mirar al cielo.

Puede que el chico fuera un idiota y un prepotente, pero la verdad era que muy pocas personas conseguían que dijera cosas tan privadas. Siempre lograba que Abie dijese lo que pensaba de verdad, a pesar de no conocerse mucho.

Tal vez en el fondo si que se parecían un poco.

A lo mejor ese era el motivo por el que Axel la había ayudado a volver con los demás.

Gracias a él... había sido capaz de enfrentarse a todos, y contar lo que había pasado de verdad. Al principio todos recelaron un poco, pero finalmente la perdonaron y la aceptaron de nuevo. Abie había vuelto a vivir con los chicos del Black Rose después de dos años de ausencia, y casi todo volvía a ser como antes.

Si no fuera por ese chico, en esos momentos no podría estar ahí.

- Oye, Axel...

- ¿Si?

- Yo... quería darte las gracias. En fin, tú me has ayudado mucho, aun comportándote de esa manera tan repelente... Pero bueno, muchas gracias por hacerme recapacitar.

Axel sonrió, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada. No me parecía bien que tuvieras que alejarte de tus amigos. Además, lo has pasado mal. No te merecías sufrir tanto.

- Aun con todo lo que hice...

- Aun con todo lo que hiciste, sabía que no podías ser una mala persona -Intervino Axel-. Puede que vayas de princesa por la vida y que seas un poco repelente y mandona, pero no eres mala en absoluto.

- Si, siempre tan simpático y adulador... Se supone que hoy si que me tengo que comportar como una princesa, y tú deberías comportarte como mi príncipe. Hoy eres mi pareja, tendrías que prestarme atención solo a mí.

Axel sonrió irónico y divertido, mientras la miraba de reojo.

- ¿Lo que quieres es que me porte como si fuera tu novio?

- ¿Qué? -Exclamó Abie, enrojeciendo e intentando mirar a otro lado- ¡Claro que no! Por favor, no seas idiota. ¿Como puedes pensar eso?

- Tranquila, puedes decírmelo. Al fin y al cabo, hoy es una noche especial.

- Mira que eres creído. No te aguanto.

- Si, seguro.

Abie lo miró malhumorada, y se bajó de la balaustrada, moviendo la falda de su vaporoso vestido y después colocándoselo bien.

Caminó por el balcón, intentando no prestar atención a las miradas de Axel, aunque este no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

- ¿Te gustaría sentir algo inesperado, princesita? -Decía mientras se iba acercando un poco más a ella.

- Depende de lo interesante que sea, idiota -Dijo Abie, sin prestarle mucha atención en realidad.

El chico se le acercó por la espalda, y le rodeó la cintura bajo el brazo con una mano, mientras con la otra le mostraba delante del rostro algo que ocupaba toda su mano.

Abie observó el fruto sorprendida, hasta que se giró hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Una manzana roja? -Preguntó sarcástica- ¿Intentas tomarme el pelo?

- Nada más lejos de la verdad -Respondió el chico, acercándose un poco más-. Es solo que he pensado que si hoy me toca ser el príncipe, que menos que salvar a mi princesa del veneno de la manzana...

La chica se sorprendió, aunque no fue capaz de moverse mientras Axel no dejaba de acercarse más.

- Ah... Y... ¿como piensas salvarme, si aun no he mordido la manzana?

Axel se quedó pensando.

- Bueno, eso se puede arreglar.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Axel se llevó la manzana a la boca y mordió un trozo, sin llegar a comérsela.

La miró fijamente, con el trozo de manzana en los labios, y Abie comprendió.

Rió un momento, ante lo que el chico le proponía.

- ¿De verdad esperas que haga algo así? ¿Contigo?

Axel se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, para luego inclinarse un poco y cerrar los ojos.

Abie entendió lo que quería decir. Era su decisión hacerlo, y dar el siguiente paso.

Pero es que eso era muy extraño... ¿Qué debería hacer?

Intentaba pensar con calma, pero el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

Ante ella estaba Axel Blaze, vestido de príncipe y dispuesto a besarla con un trozo de manzana.

Si, era una escena de lo más surrealista.

Y sin embargo... le resultaba tentador.

Bueno, como él había dicho... era una noche especial... y por una vez no pasaba nada. No es que hubiera nada entre ellos, pero aun así...

Se acercó un poco más a él, rompiendo la poca distancia que los separaba.

Apoyó la mano en uno de los brazos del chico, y cerró los ojos, mientras se ponía de puntillas, y fue juntando más sus rostros.

Lo único que separaba sus labios era el trozo de manzana, y ambos sintieron ganas de reírse.

Estaban a punto de besarse...

- Eh, parejita -Dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

Abie se asustó, y en un arrebato empujó a Axel de golpe, con lo que el chico casi cayó al suelo, mientras se atragantaba con la manzana.

La chica no era otra que la cumpleañera, disfrazada de Bella, con un largo vestido amarillo con brillos dorados.

- Ah, Nuria... -Dijo la chica, nerviosa- Esto... hola.

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo? Parecéis algo acalorados... -Dijo Nuria, con una sonrisa divertida.

- No, nada del otro mundo -Respondió Axel, mientras masticaba el trozo de manzana y después lo tragaba-. Solo hablábamos de la fiesta.

- Ah, bueno -La chica no se creía nada, pero decidió fingir-. En fin, deberíais entrar de nuevo. Celia quiere que nos hagamos fotos de grupo, y cosas así. Además de fotos de pareja. ¿Venís?

- Si, claro. En seguida vamos -Dijo Abie.

La castaña entró de nuevo en el salón, mirándolos de reojo con una sonrisa divertida.

Los dos se quedaron solos de nuevo, algo nerviosos.

Axel miró a la chica, y vio como ella se había quedado cortada.

En fin, tal vez hubiera sido algo precipitado. Y sabía que a Abie no le gustaba ir muy rápido.

Ni siquiera entendía bien lo que le había pasado. Pero se había sentido preparado.

Ya daba igual.

- Bueno, ¿Vamos, princesa mía? -Dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo.

Abie se sorprendió, y aunque estaba algo avergonzada, mostró el principio de una sonrisa y lo agarró del brazo, poniéndose seria.

- De esto ni una palabra.

- No te preocupes -Dijo Axel, riéndose-. Toma, nos puede ser útil para las fotos.

El chico le entregó la manzana mordida, y ella lo miró con cara de circunstancia.

- Idiota.

Axel puso los ojos en blanco, hasta que notó como la chica besaba suavemente la comisura de sus labios, durante un breve instante, para luego separarse de él y caminar hasta el interior del salón y reunirse con los demás.

El chico se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa, sin llegar a creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

Se llevó los dedos a su comisura derecha.

Había pasado.

Sonrió animado, y luego entró en el salón, para volver al lado de su princesa Blancanieves.

_**[...]**_

_Inazuma Eleven y Axel Blaze no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Level-)._

_Abie Rayner es un personaje propio creado por mí, y Nuria Álbarez es un personaje propio de Lovelygirl84 ^^_

_Felicidades, primita :)_


End file.
